Unknown from M.E.
Unknown from M.E. – temat muzyczny kolczatki Knucklesa w grach Sonic Adventure i Sonic Adventure 2. Wersja z Sonic Adventure wykonywana jest przez Marlona Saundersa i Dreda Foxxa, natomiast wersja z Sonic Adventure 2 przez Marlona Saundersa i Hunnid-P. Piosenka pojawiła się również jako temat sir Gawaina w grze Sonic and the Black Knight. W grach Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing i Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed, muzyka pojawia się podczas gdy Knuckles wykonuje swój All-Star. Tekst Wersja z Sonic Adventure ::Here I come, rougher than the rest of them ::The best of them, tougher than leather ::You can call me Knuckles, unlike Sonic I don't chuckle ::I'd rather flex my muscles ::I'm hard as nails, it ain't hard to tell ::I break 'em down whether they're solid or frail ::Unlike the rest I'm independent since my first breath ::First test, feel the right, than the worst's left '' ::''Born on an island in the heavens ::The blood of my ancestors flows inside me ::My duty is to save the flower ::From evil deterioration ::I will be the one to set your heart free, true ::Cleanse yourself of them evil spirits that's in you ::Streaking lights, loud sounds, and instincts ::Are the elements that keep me going ::I am fighting my own mission ::Nothing's gonna stand in my way ::I will be the one to set your heart free, true ::Cleanse yourself of them evil spirits that's in you ::Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil ::Just believe in myself, won't rely on others ::Get this power to wipe out the havoc and anarchy ::This is my planet, gonna fight for my destiny ::Here I come, rougher than the rest of them ::The best of them, tougher than leather ::You can call me Knuckles, unlike Sonic I don't chuckle ::I'd rather flex my muscles ::I'm hard as nails, it ain't hard to tell ::I break 'em down whether they're solid or frail ::Unlike the rest I'm independent since my first breath ::First test, feel the right, than the worst's left ::I have no such things as weak spots ::Don't approve of him, but gotta trust him ::This alliance has a purpose ::This partnership is only temporary ::I will be the one to set your heart free, true ::Cleanse yourself of evil spirits that got in you ::Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil ::Just believe in myself, won't rely on others ::Freedom will be waiting when serenity is restored ::This is my planet, I shall not surrender ::Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil ::Just believe in myself, won't rely on others ::Get this power to wipe out the havoc and anarchy ::This is my planet, gonna fight ::Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil ::Just believe in myself, won't rely on others ::Freedom will be waiting when serenity is restored ::This is my planet, I shall not surrender :The new porcupine on the block with the buff chest ::In the wilderness with the ruggedness ::Knock, knock, it's Knuckles, the bloat thrower ::Independent flower, Magical Emerald holder ::I'll give you the coldest shoulder ::My spikes go through boulders ::That's why I stay a loner ::I was born by myself, I don't need a posse ::I get it on by myself, advisories get shelved Wersja z Sonic Adventure 2'' '' ::Okay ::Something's callin' me; I don't know what (Yeah) ::Something's talkin' but I don't know who (Yeah) ::Something's callin' me more and more ::No one stops Knuckles' feet ::Something's callin' me; I don't know what (Yeah) ::Something's talkin' but I don't know who (Yeah) ::Something's callin' me more and more ::No one stops Knuckles' feet ::K-N-U-C-K-L-E-S (Uh) ::Was born for a lifetime on Angel Island yeah (Yeah) ::His duty's to protect Master Emerald diamond ::Hold the climate, he's searching for shining ::But every time he look for the sun, can't find it (Uh) ::Is this the way, the path I chose? (Yeah) ::Then why am I living with my heart so cold? (Uh) ::All that I see is a storm of stones? ::I like to dig holes in search of gold ::(Born on an island) ::Large pots of treasure, if they're much better (Uh) ::(In the heavens) If I find Eggman, Rouge, whoever (Yeah) ::(The blood of my ancestors) ::Clench my fists tight, become more reddah (Yeah) ::(Flows inside me) ::I don't wanna hurta, my passion observed ::(My duty is) ::Been lonely all my life, doesn't matter ::(To save the flower) ::Here for the mission, whoever want it bring it ::(From evil) ::Call me stubborn but I'm still gonna live it (Uh) ::(Deterioration, yeah) ::Doing anything to get the pieces of the Emerald ::Climb the mountain, through the valley around the hill ::(Oh, yeah) ::Wild and hungry, ain't a damn thing funny ::My philosophy's my knuckles and feet ::Streaking lights, loud sounds, and instinct, ::Are the elements that keep me going? ::I am fighting my own mission ::Nothing's gonna, stand in my way, no ::Something's callin' me; I don't know what (Yeah) ::Something's talkin' but I don't know who (Yeah) ::Something's callin' me more and more ::No one stops Knuckles' feet! (No no, no, no, no) ::Okay ::Yeah, yeah ::(Oh) Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil ::Just believe in myself, won't rely on others ::(Oh) I get this power to wipe out the havoc and anarchy ::This is my planet, gonna fight for my destiny ::Something's callin' me; I don't know what (Yeah) ::Something's talkin' but I don't know who (Yeah) ::Something's callin' me more and more ::No one stops Knuckles' feet ::I have no such things as weak spots ::Don't approve of him but gotta trust him ::This alliance has a purpose ::This partnership is only temporary, oh ::Hey ::(Oh) Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil ::Just believe in myself, won't rely on others ::(Oh) Freedom will be waiting when serenity is restored ::This is my planet, I shall not surrender ::I was born like this, to fear no one ::I'm straight thugged out, only live to my ones ::Diamonds and gems, we could battle to the end ::You best to be aware of the knuckles that I send ::Once they penetrate, they put you to your death ::They hard as iron, and my feet is like fire ::You'll never see me run and I won't surrender ::I just fire away like no other contender, uh ::(Oh) Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil ::Just believe in myself, won't rely on others ::(Oh) I get this power to wipe out the havoc and anarchy ::This is my planet, gonna fight, ah ::(Oh) Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil ::Just believe in myself, won't rely on others ::(Oh) Freedom will be waiting when serenity is restored ::This is my planet, I shall not surrender (Oh) ::Something's callin' me; I don't know what (Yeah) ::Something's talkin' but I don't know who (Yeah) ::Something's callin' me more and more ::No one stops Knuckles' feet ::Something's callin' me; I don't know what (Yeah) ::Something's talkin' but I don't know who (Yeah) ::Something's callin' me more and more ::No one stops Knuckles' feet ::Something's callin' me; I don't know what (Yeah) ::Something's talkin' but I don't know who (Yeah) ::Something's callin' me more and more ::No one stops Knuckles' feet ::Something is callin' me; I don't know what ::Something is talkin' but I don't know who ::Something is callin' me more and more ::No one stops Knuckles' feet Powiązania z postacią Obie wersje *''Born on an island in the heavens'' - Knuckles przyszedł na świat na Angel Island. *''The blood of my ancestors flows inside of me'' - Knuckles jest potomkiem dawnego plemienia kolczatek. *''My duty is to save the flower from evil deterioration!'' - Obowiązkiem Knucklesa jest strzec Głównego Szmaragdu. *''Streaking lights, loud sounds, and instincts are the elements that keep me going'' - Wszystko co wydaje się Knucklesowi podejrzane, podburza go do walki. *''I am fighting my own mission. Nothing's gonna stand in my way!'' - Knuckles wykonuje swoje obowiązki i nic nie jest w stanie go zatrzymać. *''Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil.'' - Knuckles jest w stanie przeciwstawić się każdemu niebezpieczeństwu. *''Just believe in myself, won't rely on others.'' - Knuckles pracuje sam i nie potrzebuje pomocy innych. *''I get this power to wipe out the havoc and anarchy.'' - Moc Głównego Szmaragdu daje Knucklesowi siłę do walki ze złem. *''Freedom will be waiting when serenity is restored'' - Knuckles nie będzie odpoczywać, dopóki Główny Szmaragd nie będzie bezpieczny. *''This is my planet. Gonna fight for my destiny!/I shall not surrender!'' - Knuckles nie przestanie walczyć o swój los. *''I have no such things as weak spots.'' - Knuckles uważa, że nie może być pokonany. *''Don't approve of him but got to trust him. This alliance has a purpose. This partnership is only temporary.'' - Pomimo tego że Knuckles nie przepada za Soniciem, będzie z nim współpracować w celu osiągnięcia swojego celu. Sonic Adventure * Here I come. Rougher than the rest of them. The best of them. Tougher than leather. - Knuckles uważa się za silniejszego od wszystkich pozostałych. *''You can call me Knuckles. Unlike Sonic, I don't chuckle. I'd rather flex my muscles.'' - "Knuckles" to jego imię. Kolczatka w przeciwieństwie do Sonica zachowuje powagę i specjalizuje się w walce na pięści. *''I'm hard as nails. It ain't hard to tell. I break 'em down whether they solid or frail.'' - Knuckles jest bardzo silny i zdolny do walki z różnorodnymi przeciwnikami. *''Unlike the rest I'm independent since my first breath. First test, feel the right, than the worst's left.'' - Knuckles od swoich narodzin był niezależny i sam z siebie nauczył się jak postępować. *''I will be the one to set your heart free true. Cleanse yourself of them evil spirits that's in you.'' - Prawdopodobnie Knuckles odnosi się do Chaosa, który jest przepełniony negatywnymi uczuciami. *''The new porcupine on the block with the buff chest. In the wilderness with the ruggedness. Knock, knock, it's Knuckles, the bloat thrower, independent flower, Magical Emerald holder.'' - Kolczatki i jeżozwierze są do siebie podobne w wyglądzie. Knuckles jest żyjącym samotnie strażnikiem Głównego Szmaragdu. *''I'll give you the coldest shoulder.… That's why I stay a loner. I was born by myself, I don't need a posse. I get it on by myself, advisories get shelved!'' - Knuckles jest samotnikiem i nie czuje się dobrze w towarzystwie, zwłaszcza w takim które zwraca mu uwagę. *''My spikes go through boulders. ''- Odniesienie do kolców na rękawicach Knucklesa. Ciekawostki *W komiksach Archiego pojawiają się liczne odniesienia i przytoczenia tekstu piosenki. *Bębny na początku piosenki są takie same jak w piosence "My Sweet Passion". *'M.E. '''może odnosić się do Głównego Szmaragdu (Master Emerald). *Wersja z ''Sonic Adventure 2 jest pierwszą w serii piosenką, która zawiera wulgarny wyraz ("damn"). Kategoria:Piosenki z gry Sonic Adventure Kategoria:Piosenki z gry Sonic Adventure 2